This invention relates to miniaturized models for use in designing, displaying and photographing kitchens and other room arrangements.
Kitchens typically have a number of units mounted in tandem along the kitchen walls. Frequently they also have peninsulas or islands of grouped units. These units or modules include storage spaces such as cabinets mounted upon the floor, elevated cabinets mounted to the walls or suspended from the ceiling, sinks and major appliances such as refrigerators, ovens, ranges and dishwashers. The units come in a variety of styles, sizes and colors which render proper kitchen design quite difficult. One having a kitchen designed by a professional designer or builder may often specify that the kitchen include certain units without realizing how the units will ultimately bear on the overall design achieved after the designer has included these under the constraints presented by the kitchen room dimensions, style and color coordination considerations, and costs limitations. These same design difficulties make the training of professional kitchen designers and salesmen difficult and time consuming, particularly when prospective view and plan view renderings are required for presentation. Also in this age of do-it-yourself with the multiplicity of factory made cabinet sizes the owner/designer's job of conceiving and conceptionalizing his future kitchen that may actually be constructed without space over-runs and underruns and with proper cabinet utilization and arrangement and type appliance and color coordination desired is made particularly difficult.